


back in the closet (it's just more fun this time)

by AshSPN



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, I put 'Underage' as a warning, M/M, but they're both like 16-17 years old so I believe that might be legal in OTHER countries., so you know, there's that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-06
Updated: 2014-12-06
Packaged: 2018-02-28 09:19:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2727035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshSPN/pseuds/AshSPN
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the present, back in the winter air chilled hallways that were clearing, Dean had his arm wrapped around the back of Seth’s neck to protect his head from where Dean had him pushed to a locker. His fingers were playing with the fabric of Seth’s jacket while his other hand was wrapped around the other male’s waist.</p><p>Filled for prompt on tumblr:</p><p>"Ambrollins, high school AU. Dean convinces Seth to skip class & they hook up in the janitor's closet (can be sex, can be just making out, whatever you want!)"</p>
            </blockquote>





	back in the closet (it's just more fun this time)

**Author's Note:**

> Wowowowow, it takes me so long to write prompts nowadays, my lawd.
> 
> Anyway, here, have some teen Ambrollins sexy times in janitor closets! 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

The hallways of the school were slowing clearing as the time to get to class got closer and closer. The air was chilled inside of the school due to the outside doors opening such numerous times, some students still wearing their jackets even though it was technically against dress code (officials were more lenient as soon as the weather dropped below 50 degrees). Students of the varying ages passed through, all sending glances towards the lockers where none other than Dean Ambrose and Seth Rollins were leaned. It was a typical scene in the hallways since the beginning of the year. They were all pretty much used to it.

Junior year was such an exciting year, you know? With all these tests and the fact that it’s your second to last year and you need to start stepping up your game. Well, that’s how it was for Seth and Roman, anyway. Dean wasn’t planning on going to college, so he just was going to go about all of this like he normally did: without a care in the world. Watching all of the people dissolve into pure hysteria doesn’t really make him regret his decision not to attend post-secondary school either, as much as Seth says he’s going to.

So, let’s get through a bit of a backstory for all you little shits, right? Dean Ambrose, Seth Rollins, Roman Reigns; they’ve been best friends since elementary school when Seth moved there from Bumfuck, Nowhere. Dean and Roman, at the time, had been in some kind of playground rivalry despite the fact they had never even spoken a word to each other. Seth had put an end to it when he came in and made them actually speak when the tension was starting to get to be too much. It was a noteworthy day. Dean and Roman just kind of immediately clicked together, thanks to Seth. Ever since, the three of them have just kind of been inseparable. Dean thought of them as his brothers.

Well, he thought of _Roman_ as his brother, at least. Kind of. Sometimes he was a best friend, sometimes he was his brother. But, on the brother topic, Roman was probably one of the best big brothers that someone could have. He’s supportive and understanding, doesn’t push your buttons (well, not unless you push his first), and is always there for you when you need him, no matter what’s on his schedule. He’s probably one of the only people that can keep Dean sane.

Seth is an entirely different story. Seth is special. Seth is something that just didn’t make sense in Dean’s mind for the longest time because there wasn’t a label that Dean could place on him. It had taken up until 8th grade for Dean to realize what was so different about Seth than the other guys he came in contact with. If you already are guessing, you might be correct: Dean realized he was attracted to Seth Rollins.

It had been embarrassing more than anything. It happened in a dream. A wet dream. He had been fucking 14 years old and he had a wet dream about one of his best friends. Let it be said that he was an amazing actor and an amazing liar because still, to this day, Seth did not know about it. The first week after it happened had to have been some of the most embarrassing times in his life. He had nearly popped a boner every time he even looked at him. Of course, now he had all of that under control. He was older now. More mature ( _pfft_ , _yeah right)_. Nonetheless, it had taken two more years before Dean and Seth had gotten together. It had been over the summer before this school year that Dean and Seth had finally taken that step.

It had happened because of Dean’s own insecurity. He had been sitting in Roman’s room with Roman and Seth and he was looking through one of the new magazines that Roman had gotten in the mail. Roman and Seth had been going over the SAT/ACT prep questions that Roman had used the previous year. They were preparing to leave him behind, in his mind. He had been thinking that since Seth had brought up Roman helping him study at the end of their Sophomore year. Seth and Roman were going to be getting scholarships and going off to college and Dean would be their deadbeat friends their parents told them they didn’t need.

He had brought it up just to get it off his chest, because he felt like he had some kind of weight on his heart and lungs that was making it hard to breathe. It had been an under the breath comment about how they were leaving them that got both of their attentions.

_“What’s that?” Roman asks, brows creasing together, but Dean just flips to the next page in the magazine, eyeing the girl that was on the page to give himself something to do. “Dean, what’d you say?”_

_“Nothing,” Dean huffs out, flipping to the next page, looking for an article to bury himself into. The magazine is pulled from his hands before he can find anything and a forearm to the upper abdomen has him pinned down to Roman’s bed._

_Above him, shifting to throw a knee over Dean’s side so he was straddling his stomach, was Seth. He looked entirely unimpressed with Dean, pushing his free hand into his own hair to get the black locks out of his face._

_“Stop fucking lying,” Seth huffs at him, moving his hand to give Dean a light tap on the cheek after his hair was under control. “What are you talking about, us leaving? We aren’t going anywhere.”_

_Dean doesn’t say anything at first. He just feels the burn of embarrassment rising to his face, which makes his jaw clench. He’s immediately grabbing Seth’s arm and flipping them so he was above him, but Roman is placing a calming hand on his shoulder that has all of the agitation draining from Dean’s body like magic._

_“You’re not going anywhere yet, nah. But you’re going to. You guys are doing all of this studying and you’re going to get scholarships to places halfway across the fucking country. And I’ll just be Dean from high school.” Saying it out loud made him sound bitter, but he had the right to be bitter, damn it. He would never compare to Roman and Seth in academics._

They had then gone on this large spree of trying to comfort Dean that makes Dean embarrassed just thinking about again. It had been a lot of magazines, a lot of talking, and in the end, Dean spending the night at Roman’s with the two and them staying up watching wrestling DVDs.

Roman had fallen asleep and it was just Dean and Seth up watching one of the matches when Seth had asked him if he ever thought about them dating. There was no preamble to it whatsoever. They had been sitting in the dark in silence when Seth had asked. It caught Dean off-guard, but he managed to compose himself and answer that he had, in fact, thought about it before. Which kind of just lead to them dating. That’s it. No big display or anything.

It was easy, in Dean’s opinion, which made it all the more worth it. Nothing even actually _changed_. All they did was hang out at Roman’s or Seth’s still – even if they did go to a movie or two on their own that could maybe be qualified as a date – and they were just… doing things that they’d always done. It was a relief, for Dean had only ever heard of people complaining about their relationships for needing too much work. Low maintenance was something that Dean could do.

Anything that wasn’t like it was in their friendship came after the big change. Dean hadn’t been able to see Seth and Roman for the last few days before school starts and without a Facebook, he had no warning for what he walked into school to see that faithful first day.

Seth, his precious little Seth, had gotten brave over the days before and had ended up bleaching half of his hair. It had shocked Dean and it had finally pushed in the plug that he was in a relationship with that boy. A relationship. And _damn_ , did he realize just how lucky he was. The first sight of Seth with his new style nearly had Dean coming in his jeans. _Damn, he was lucky_.

So, after that, things got more _relationship_ and less _friendship_ , future problems be damned. Their first kiss had come the first day of school, in fact. Dean had strolled right on up, commented on his new hairdo, and planted one right on him.

_“Nice hair, Cruella,”is one of the first things out of Dean’s mouth as he moves to where the male was standing, smirking all the while. It was a safe approach, after all. He pushes his hair into the other’s hair without preamble, pushing it out of his face and tilting his head back just enough to press his lips to his quickly._

_Seth had taken his sharp inhale at the first press of lips that had Dean wondering if he had done something wrong. It was just a quick peck though, something that had to be long overdue, and Dean was pulling back almost immediately after their lips touch. He cards his fingers through Seth’s hair, giving a small smile._

_“It suits you, but I feel like I should have been consulted on the matter,” he murmurs next and Seth is just searching his eyes for a moment before he’s leaning forward again._

_Their lips slot together easily, both of their eyes sliding closed. With gentle motions and just a bit of suction, they find themselves mesmerized by the other’s lips until Roman is coming and flicking them both on the temples._

And with the sudden little (and big) kisses and small touches being shared, along came their first time. It wasn’t exactly romantic. Dean was worried the entire time about hurting Seth somehow – the guy offered to bottom. Dean couldn’t believe it, but god damn it, it was fucking _worth it_ , okay? – but they did get some memories from it. The feeling of _Seth_ around his cock, the taste of fresh sweat on _Seth’s_ skin, the smell of sex clinging to the air, the sight of _Seth’s_ head tossed back – hair wild and untamed – as he gives just the tiniest moan, Dean’s name clinging to his lips. So many _big_ memories of Seth that just make it all worth it. Every moment of that night had been _worth it_.

In the present, back in the winter air chilled hallways that were clearing, Dean had his arm wrapped around the back of Seth’s neck to protect his head from where Dean had him pushed to a locker. His fingers were playing with the fabric of Seth’s jacket while his other hand was wrapped around the other male’s waist. Their lips were connected and Seth was making these little breathy pants every time Dean pulled away just enough for him to try and get his breath back. It was exhilarating. It was intoxicating.

Seth’s arms were locked around Dean’s waist and there was no better place that Dean could think of being. They’re so caught up in each other’s touch, each other’s lips, that they nearly miss the warning bell.

 _Nearly_.

As soon as the bell sounds, Seth goes a bit tense and his lips stop moving, letting Dean know that he would have to put up an argument to get what he wanted.

It had been _weeks_ since they last had sex. _Weeks_. They had been on an at-least biweekly basis for so long that now that Dean was going cold turkey, he felt like he was going to die. Seth was still studying for all these important upcoming things and he had been really stressed about it as of late. Dean just wanted to tell him to chill, but he hadn’t even had enough time to do that. Their morning make-out sessions were really part of the only time they had been spending together as of late. Not that Dean was complaining – hell no.

“Dean,” Seth is murmuring breathlessly as Dean’s hand tightens around his waist some, creeping to slide under his shirt just a touch. “ _Dean_ ,” he mutters again, in exasperation this time, “I have to get to class.”

No he doesn’t. His first class is Spanish and he has some grandma or something that can help him with it if he even needs help. Fucking perfect bastard. Dean bites gently on his bottom lip, giving it a tug. It has Seth nearly melting in his arms again, another rushed exhale leaving him.

“Skip first period with me,” Dean is practically begging. The hand on Seth’s hip slides to the small of his back now, then around to the other hip so his arm was completely around Seth. Seth still hadn’t removed his arms from Dean’s waist. “Just the first period. I need more time with my baby. I feel so neglected.”

“You do or your cock does?” is what is coming from Seth’s mouth, but Dean is pressing one of his own knees between Seth’s legs to find that he wasn’t the only one who was a bit more excited than he should be. Seth makes this soft noise that could have been a broken off version of Dean’s name that made Dean realize maybe it wouldn’t be as hard as he thought it would be to get both of them what they wanted.

“Both,” Dean answers finally, his lips working their way down Seth’s jaw as the bell rings and Seth makes a soft groaning noise. “C’mon, baby, you’re already late. It won’t kill you. But all you gotta say is ‘no’ and I’ll let you go. You know I will.”

“You know how hard it is to say no to your god damn blue eyes, Ambrose?” Seth is huffing out, but he’s grinding down against Dean’s leg and Dean thinks this is going _very_ well.  “Fuck,” Seth murmurs, his already flushed cheeks reddening further. “Fuck, alright; do you have lube? I’m not getting my hopes up only for you to fucking forget the lube again.”

“That was one fucking time and you’re never going to let me live it down,” Dean huffs out, but he’s moving his arm from around Seth’s waist to pull his jacket flap back just enough to show him where he had a small tube of it, arching a brow. “Good enough for you, princess?”

“Just get us somewhere so you can get in me, Ambrose. I don’t have all morning,” Seth is huffing right back at him, but their lips touch and slide together again and they’re lost in the moment once more. “Fuck,” Seth is panting when Dean finally pulls away again and Seth’s arms are retracting from around him, pushing him away. “C’mon, lead the way. You probably know every good place to fuck around here anyway.”

Dean doesn’t need to be told twice, though he does peck one last kiss to Seth’s lips before he’s grabbing his hand and tugging him with him quickly to where he had found a janitor’s closet one day when he didn’t go to his first few classes. It was relatively empty all the time, so the fear of being caught wasn’t really something he was too worried about.

As soon as he pushes Seth into the closet and closes the door behind them, Seth is taking control. He pushes his hands into Dean’s hair and tugs him into a kiss that felt like a war. Dean’s hands are immediately moving to Seth’s waist, gripping for just a second before he was worrying at getting his zipper and button undone.

“I’m going to make you feel so good, baby,” Dean murmurs against Seth’s lips as he pushes his pants down to his mid-thighs – with the pants Seth liked to wear, Dean wasn’t going to deal with thefight to get them any further. The things were too tight. Seth makes this precious little noise that Dean swallows when Dean palms over the bulge in his briefs. “Just like I always do, right?”

“Shut up and do something,” Seth huffs, his hips pushing forward against Dean’s hand. “If you don’t finish by the end of first period, I’m _leaving_. I can’t miss Algebra 2.”

“Sure you can, baby. Especially if I make you forget all about it with my-“ Dean is beginning to say, but Seth pulls his hair and they’re kissing again, the rest of Dean’s sentence lost.

Dean’s continuing to palm at Seth’s crotch, feeling it harden to its fully erect state, then his finger hooks under the waistband of his lover’s briefs and slowly peels them down. He teases them along Seth’s shaft, watching as the fabric finally passes over, grinning when he hears Seth’s breath of relief.

“You are a fucking jerk,” Seth is murmuring to him before Dean bites at his lips. The half-bleached blond chuckles under his breath nonetheless, giving a broken off moan afterwards when Dean teases his fingers over his bare shaft. “God damn it, Dean, don’t make me beg.”

“Wouldn’t that be a thing to hear?” Dean murmurs, smirking as he wraps his fingers around Seth’s shaft, stroking slowly, watching the way Seth’s head tilts back some with a silent moan. “There we go, baby, now we’re getting somewhere.”

“Get your pants off,” Seth is huffing at him now, his fingers moving to Dean’s jeans, working at his belt.

“You get my pants off,” Dean murmurs back with a grin, kissing Seth again when the other gives him a glare. “I can’t be doing all the work he- _son of a bitch_.”

Seth managed to get his belt open, his button unbuttoned, and his zipper open in what Dean will claim was record time. After that, he apparently got impatient, because he had just shoved his hand into Dean’s boxers and was stroking him roughly – just the way Dean liked it, _obviously._

“Fuck,” Dean growls out, using his free hand to shove his own pants and boxers down when Seth proved not to be going to do it anytime soon. “Turn around.”

“Say please,” Seth murmurs, smirking as he gives Dean’s shaft a squeeze that has Dean bucking his hips in desperation.

“Fuck you,” Dean huffs out, pushing his hand into Seth’s hair and yanking his head back some, nipping at his jaw and neck. “We’re not playing this game right now. We’re running on short time and I’m _desperate_ , Seth.”

“You’re always desperate,” Seth replies, but his voice is breathless and Dean counts it as a win. When Dean pulls his hand away from Seth’s hair, Seth is turning around without question, putting one hand on the wall and using the other to push his jeans down some more so he could spread his legs more. “Like, _always_. You’d think we never fucked.”

“Shh,” Dean hushes as he pulls the lube from the inner pocket of his jacket, smacking a hand onto Seth’s backside once. It’s enough to have the other squirming back, pushing his ass towards Dean a bit more. Dean gives the opposite cheek a smack now as well, a cheeky smile coming to his face. “Might not be verbally begging, sweetheart, but your body certainly isn’t going to leave anything unsaid.”

“Shut up,” Seth murmurs, no heat behind the words. Dean savors the sight of a full body shudder going through Seth when he pops the cap of the lube. Dean’s hand soothes over the reddening skin of Seth’s ass for a moment, causing the two-toned male to give an annoyed huff. “Christ, stop looking at my ass for five seconds and do something.”

“ _Say please_ ,” Dean mocks Seth from earlier, slicking up his fingers and teasing them over Seth’s entrance. Seth is immediately pushing back against Dean’s touch, a startled breath leaving his lungs, just like it does every time. Dean knows all of this much too well and it still leaves his stomach in these pleasant knots every time it all happens.

“ _Please_ ,” Seth gasps out, completely involuntarily from what Dean could tell. “Fuck, Dean, don’t be _teasing_. I’m going to make you pay for it later if you don’t–“

Dean begins to push the tip of his finger into Seth, who is breaking off into a soft moan as he pushes back, allowing for Dean’s finger to push deeper into him. For all the dominance Seth could easily assert over most people, there was just something that was _naturally submissive_ about him. Dean thinks it might just be the puppy dog thing that Seth had going on half the time.

 “That’s it, baby,” Dean praises softly, his free hand pushing Seth’s tee up some and rubbing the skin of his lower back as he begins to move his finger some, Seth shuddering again. “If I said something along the lines of you being a natural at this, would you hit me?”

That startles a laugh from Seth, who is pushing his hair out of his face and looking over his shoulder at Dean incredulously. “Bite me.”

“Later,” Dean says in response easily, slowly and carefully slipping another finger into Seth, who gives another small shudder. “A true natural,” Dean murmurs under his breath, giving a small grunt of pain when Seth kicks him in the shin. “Ow.”

“I’ll do worse next time,” Seth grumbles, but Dean is already adding a third finger, so it’s all forgotten for the time being.

When Dean is finally done prepping Seth, he’s digging into his pants for his wallet, pulling out a condom and rolling it onto himself, slicking it up afterwards. As he positions himself at Seth’s entrance, he uses one hand to guide his shaft and the other is holding onto Seth’s hip.

As he pushes in, a breath expelling from him, he hears just the tiniest whimper from Seth, who tries to spread his legs further. It proves to be a task with those fucking jeans of his, but they move further down his legs to allow him more room.

When their hips are flush together, Dean gives them both a moment. It hadn’t been _too terrible long_ , but it had been long enough. Seth has these small trembles going through him and Dean could feel a bead of sweat dripping down from his temple. He moves his hands, wiping at it for a moment, wondering when the room had gotten so hot.

“Move, damn it,” Seth is gasping out at him after a moment. Dean can’t help but oblige, if only for the fact that he feels like he would explode if he didn’t.

The pace starts out slow, Dean’s hands sliding along Seth’s thighs as he moves. Seth makes these tiny little noises with each thrust Dean gives into him. His hands are still against the wall, scratching at it when Dean squeezes his thighs into his hand, bringing him back against his each of his thrusts as he slowly picks up the pace.

“Fuck, I missed this,” Dean mumbles as he leans, plastering himself against Seth’s back and brushing his hair away from his neck, kissing at the skin there. “I missed hearing all the little noises you make. Was scared I was going to have to wait even longer to hear ‘em again. Never thought I’d get your goody-two-shoe ass to skip class.”

Seth gives a soft groan when Dean gives a particularly hard thrust, one hand moving to shove his fingers into Dean’s hair and drag him further forward. “You never fucking shut up,” Seth growls at him, their lips colliding at an awkward angle as Seth shoves his hips back against Dean’s.

Dean gives a soft grunt of his own, pulling away from the kiss and straightening up again. “Sorry, baby,” he mutters, but he smirks as he speeds up the pace of his thrusts. “You know I just have a mouth that won’t stop sometimes.”

“Fuck,” Seth gasps out when Dean pulls him back forcefully into a thrust. “Yeah, tr-trust me, I know. I need to start p-packing gags with me.”

It was an appealing thought, actually, and Dean just gives a hum of agreement before he’s really focusing on getting Seth to absolutely lose his mind.

Of course, in making Seth lose _his_ mind, Dean is effectively making himself lose his own. The janitor’s closet – small ass space that it was – was getting hotter and the air was getting thinner as Dean and Seth pant harder as Dean’s thrust get rougher, faster. Dean’s head is beginning to spin as the sweat dampens his hair, making it cling to his skin.

Seth is beginning to rock back with every thrust. His hips roll beautifully back against Dean’s and Dean is mesmerized by them the more he watches. He’s momentarily torn from his thoughts, however, when Seth starts leaning forward more, resting his forehead against his forearm as he moves one of his hands to touch himself.

Dean moves a hand of his own to help out, wrapping his fingers around where Seth’s are and moving both of their hands together in time with his thrusts. The room was nothing more than the sound of skin slapping skin and their mixed noises of pleasure now. Seth’s were slowly getting louder, until Dean was forced to move his free hand to cover his mouth to make sure they didn’t get caught.

Seth was getting more and more tense with each stroke to his shaft; with each thrust into him. He was panting heavily against Dean’s hand, still making little moans that make Dean feel like he was empowered and being broken apart all at once.

It’s with this stuttering gasp, a sharp thrust then rock back of Seth’s hips, and a whimper that Seth was coming, spilling over both of their hands. Dean feels the other clenching around his shaft and a soft noise escapes him before he’s giving one more thrust and spilling into the condom.

It’s not romantic, it’s not really _special_ ; they just rest there for a moment before the bell is ringing and Seth is nudging back against Dean. Dean pulls out slowly, reveling in the short shudder that passes through Seth again. Dean removes the condom and ties the end before just tossing it into a mop bucket to the side and they’re fixing their clothes.

It’s after all of this that Dean is pushing his hair into Seth’s hair – mused and untamed; everyone would know exactly what he did when he went to class – and pulls him into a soft, loving kiss. Seth’s hand cups his cheek and jaw, their lips sliding together, before they’re both pulling away and Dean gives a lopsided smile.

“I love you,” Seth mumbles, his face still slightly flushed, his lips just a bit red. He was a sight for sore eyes, that was for sure.

“I love you too, Princess,” Dean murmurs back, doing his best to show his love in way of fixing Seth’s hair. It only does so much and Dean gives a sheepish, apologetic smile that has Seth sighing dramatically.

“Actually go to class today,” Seth is advising him as he pecks a last kiss to Dean’s lips before he’s fixing Dean’s hair and moving to the door. “I’ll see you at lunch.”

“No promises for the first part, but I promise the second part,” Dean is telling him before jokingly adding, “Thanks for the good time.”

“Don’t call so late next time,” Seth is quick to add, playing along like he always does. Then, he’s throwing this small _smile_ over his shoulder before he’s opening the closet door and exiting nonchalantly. He does, however, leave it open for Dean to follow. Dean doesn’t miss all of the lingering students glancing in, he just can’t find it in himself to care.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys liked it! I'm sure you know the drill. 
> 
> Comments and kudos would be appreciated to let me know I did okay!


End file.
